Kirbyshippings
by TheHollypop
Summary: A random collection of Kirby ships :D REQUESTS WANTED! rated M just to be safe for later chapters. Up first, Meta Knight x Fumu


******Kirbyshippngs**

******Story one: Beautiful **

******Pairing: Meta Knight x Fumu**

It was a dark night in Cappy town, the air cold and still. It was this time that everyone would be in bed sleeping peacefully.

All except one person.

Fumu sat at the fountain, staring sadly out at the town, and the forest and hills that loomed over it. She could imagine a monster rearing up at any time, ready to beat Kirby, crushing the town in the process. It had been a few sleep deprived nights that had been caused by nightmares of Kirby getting into danger, and her not being able to do anything to help him. All she could do was call the Warpstar. It made her feel sick.

Clank

Fumu stiffened. Someone was coming. Fumu shut her eyes, fearing the worst

Clank

Was it a monster?

Clank clank

Nothing. Fumu opened one eye just a crack.

"Fumu".

She nearly jumped a mile. Standing next to her on the fountain was Meta Knight. He had his cape wrapped around himself and yellow eyes watching at her quizzically.

"Oh...you scared me Sir Meta Knight" Fumu sighed in relief. "Is there something the matter? Why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Fumu" Meta Knight replied, his voice soaked in a thick Spanish accent. "Surely your parents are worried about you".

Fumu shook her head but said nothing. Meta Knight saw this, and his eyes glowed green in concern.

"Is there something wrong?".

Fumu looked up at him and their eyes locked for just a moment, but it was the Cappy girl who broke the gaze.

"I'm fine Sir Meta Knight" she turned away from him, forcing herself not to look into his eyes, which were now reverting to their original colour. Meta Knight saw this, so took a more gentler tone.

"I think you know I do not believe that Fumu" he murmured, sitting down on the fountain, keeping his cape snugly around himself. Just seeing this made Fumu shiver in the cold. Meta knight saw this, and so he reached out, extending the reach of his cape and tucking it around her shoulder. The simple gesture of kindness made Fumus cheeks burn red. She looked down.

"Th-thank you".

Meta-Knight didn't say anything, he only stared. Normally if anyone stared at her like that Fumu would have gotten annoyed and snapped, but this was...different. Being monitored by him made her feel...safe...and something else entirely.

"son hermosas".

Fumu blinked at the foreign words and finally stared back up at Meta Knight.

"Excuse me?"

"Son hermosas. They're beautiful"

Fumu blinked at Meta Knight, who was now gazing at the stars. She followed his gaze, assuming that was what he was talking about. "Yeah...they're beautiful" she agreed. "Did you and kirby really come from the stars?"

Meta Knight nodded.

"It is a vast world, the place of the stars...but I did not mean that the stars were beautiful Fumu"

Fumu blinked. "Oh?"

"I was talking about the crystal green eyes of the even more beautiful girl standing beside me"

His words made Fumu's cheeks burn red. Where had that come from?

"Yo...you think I'm beautiful?" She asked hesitantly. Meta Knight tilted his head-pretty much his whole body-in a nod.

"I do" .

The two sat in silence for a while. Meta Knight gazing at the stars while Fumu twiddled with her ponytail. Finally Fumu decided to stand up.

"I'm...uh...going to the castle now".

Meta Knight nodded. "I see".

She stood up and started to leave.

"Sweet dreams Fumu".

Fumu smiled and turned, looking into Meta Knights eyes, which were now glowing a soft blue.

"Thank you Sir Meta Knight, for everything".

She turned and walked off, an innocent blush on her cheeks.

Meta Knight watched. "I hope you are feeling better, my sweet Fumu".

If the Cappy girl had looked at him closer, she'd have realised he had a blush on his face that matched her own

**Eh, not bad for my first one I think? :3 I really like this couple, I think if you watch Kirby Right back at ya!/Hoshi no Kabii it's obvious Meta Knight has some sort of soft spot for Fumu (I can't get round calling her Tiff) anyway, like I said, I want couple requests! :D though no OCs please!**

**all right! That's all! Baaaai!**


End file.
